Divergent Truth or Dare
by DauntlessDancerr
Summary: Takes Place right after initiation at the final rankings. The Divergent characters have a truth or dare game that will reveal tons of secrets! No war; Al is still dead. I will try to update once a week. Spoilers for the first book. I do not own Divergent- Veronica Roth does. Rated T because it is Divergent.
1. Rankings

**A/N-Hi! So this is my first fanfiction. Please don't say anything mean however; I would love suggestions on how to make my story better. And if you have any truth or dare ideas- it would be useful if you commented them so I can add them to my story and make my story as long as possible. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Everything in Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Now on with the story!**

Tris's POV

I am almost too scared to look at the rankings board, but when I finally peek through my fingers, I see that I got first!

All of my friends got into Dauntless also but, Peter has to stay. Ugh. I turn around and see Tobias.

"Congratulations", he says, "do you think a hug would give away too much?"

"Honestly, I don't really care" I respond as I stand up tall and lightly kiss him.

When we break away, we see Will, Christina, Uriah, Eric and all of the Dauntless staring at us with open mouths.

They probably didn't think that the legendary Four was capable of love. I suppress a tiny giggle.

_I will tell you later_; I mouth to Christina, who is turning a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

Tobias senses that I am getting uncomfortable with all of these people staring at me and he glares at everybody. "Get on with it!" He strictly yells and I giggle again.

It seems like everybody still sees him as scary. Only I know the careful, gentle Tobias that I love.

"So, Tris", Christina says, bringing me out of my trance, "are you going to the party tonight?"

"What party?" I stupidly ask.

"Zeke's - duh. He throws a huge party every year after the final rankings. Oh, and wear layers. I heard that we are playing truth or dare."

"Ummmm, sure I will come but why do I need to wear layers?"

"You have never played this before have you?" Christina says.

"No, Abnegation didn't-" I started but Christina cut me off.

"Who cares, you are Dauntless now. To play the game somebody asks you truth or dare. If you say truth they ask you a question. If you say dare they give you a dare- something that will probably embarrass you. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the truth then you take off an article of clothing- not socks or shoes. The first person naked wins! You don't have any good clothes so you get to go shopping with me! We only have 4 hours until the party starts so we really have to hurry! Makeup will take at least an hour and a half!"

_Oh, God. What did I get myself into?_

When I look at myself in the mirror I have to admit-I don't look half bad. The makeup actually makes me feel better. It makes me feel more… me and the tank top, crop top, jacket, leggings, and skirt that I am wearing make me feel good about myself. I had to beg Christina not to make me look like a stripper.

We arrive late and as I stand outside the door I smell alcohol. Really? I am sixteen they cannot expect me to-

My thoughts are cut off by Zeke open the door.

"You guys finally made it, now I can kick out people I don't like!" Zeke says and I give a questioning look.

"Time for truth or dare. If I don't know you really well- get out!" Oh- that was why he kicked people out. He didn't want to play a game with strangers.

Once everybody left, only me, Christina, Tobias, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Peter were left.

"Why is Peter here?" Christina asks- once a Candor, always a Candor.

"Because I have nothing better to do and I was the fifth scoring initiate." Peter says back.

We all sit in a circle and I find myself sitting in between Christina and Tobias.

"You look amazing" Tobias whispers and my ear and I blush.

"Ok then, this is my apartment so I will start. Four, my friend, truth or dare?" Zeke asks; starting the game.

"I already know the question so, truth" Tobias says. I think I know the question too.

"When did you and Tris get together, why didn't you tell anybody?" Yep, I knew it.

Tobias looks at me and I nod. "Well we got together in between the second and third stages of initation when Tris went through my Fear Landscape. We didn't tell anybody because we knew people would think that Tris was only dating me to make her rank higher. Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I am dauntless now- aren't I?" Peter responds.

"I would dare you to leave but I think I am going to have some fun with you first. I dare you to run down to the pit in a tutu, do a dance, then propose to the first person you see. Whatever their answer is- you have to make a huge deal about it."

Zeke hands Peter and tutu and Peter sulks out of the room and Uriah and Marlene get up to follow him.

Ten minutes later we hear the three come back into the apartment. Peter has a bloody nose and Uriah and Marlene are laughing.

In between laughs, Uriah informed us that after Peter did the dance and then proposed to Eric. Eric punched Peter in the nose and then Peter went on about how Eric was cheating on him. Peter got punched again.

"Ok, ok. Let's keep going. Tris truth or dare?" Peter asks with an evil smile.

_Why why why? _I think. Again the thought _what did I get myself into_ pops into my mind.

**A/N-Ok, that was my first chapter. Please comment and give truth or dare suggestions. Thanks for reading and I will try to update as soon as possible. Again, this is my first fanfiction so please don't be mean. I would love constructive criticism though!**


	2. Family Affair

**A/N: So I made a few mistakes in the last chapter- sorry. My page breaks didn't show up and I accidently typed the first one naked wins. I meant to write loses. This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me! I am learning as I go. I love comments on how to improve and suggestions on how to make my story better! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. All rights belong to legendary Veronica Roth.**

Tris's POV

"Uhhh, dare" I respond before realizing that that probably was not the best idea. "No, I chose truth, I changed my mind!"

"Too late", Peter responds, "I dare you to sit on Four's lap"

I blush a deep scarlet then realize something was wrong. There were a few possibilities.

Christina told him about my fear of intimacy, Peter had something planned, or he was just trying to be really nice. I really hoped it was the last one but something, perhaps Peters evil smile, told me otherwise.

Nonetheless, I stood up and walked over to Tobias' lap and sat down on his warm, inviting body.

"Christina, truth or dare" I asked.

Christina looked nervous. "Truth", she responded

"Tell us your most embarrassing fear."

Christina mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that Christina?" Tobias asks.

"MOTHS, OK, MOTHS! They have those papery wings and they, hey. Why are you laughing?"

We are all laughing too hard to answer. I already knew Christina was afraid of moths but I wanted to see how everyone would react. I would apologize to my best friend later.

"Ha-ha very funny. Uriah. Truth or dare" Christina asks, bringing us all to our senses.

"Dare! I ain't no pansycake! "

"I dare you to call Caleb and tell him that Four got Tris pregnant and that they would have called but they are a little _busy _in Zeke's bedroom at the moment." Christina says. I guess I deserved it. No need to apologize about the moths now.

I handed Uriah my phone because I was the only one with Caleb's phone number. Caleb picked up on the first ring.

"Beatrice, what's wrong? Did someone do something to you?" Caleb answered, sounding like an overprotective parent.

"Caleb, actually it's Uriah. I wanted to tell you that you are going to be an uncle. Tris is pregnant!"

"WHAT?! Four did this? She is only sixteen! I am coming over right now! Where is she and let me talk to her!" Caleb screamed. I was laughing into Tobias' chest.

"Well actually Tris can't talk right now. She is currently with Four in my brother's bedroom. I would go get her but I am not really sure I wasn't to see that. My eyes would burn out of my head. You should see what happens when-" Uriah was cut off by my brother.

"GET THEM APART! I AM ON MY WAY!"

Everyone is rolling on the floor laughing when Uriah says; "Zeke, truth or dare?" I stand up and sit on Tobias' lap again.

"Dare I am a man." Zeke says back in a low voice. Tobias leans over and whispers something to Uriah.

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Shauna." Shauna turns beet red but Zeke shrugs. They both walk to a closet.

Two minutes later Caleb barges into the room and looks at Tobias. "HOW DARE YOU GET MY BABY SISTER PREGNANT? SHE IS SIXTEEN YOU SON OF A-"

"Language little Erudite," Marlene cautioned. At this point there were 10 seconds left on the clock set for seven minutes.

Christina pulled open the door to find a flustered Shalene and Zeke. Their lips were swollen and Sharlene's hair was a mess. Caleb just stared at us, confused. Nobody was explaining so I decided to take a shot at it.

"Caleb, we are playing truth or dare. Christina dared Uriah to call you and tell you that I was pregnant. It was sort of payback for me making her tell everyone that she was afraid of moths. I am not really pregnant. I am dating four but-"

"You are dating him?! He is way too old for you and look, he has tattoos! His expectations will be very high and you will get knocked up within a matter of days!" Caleb screams at me.

"So, Caleb now that you have joined us, truth or dare?" Zeke asks, trying to stop a future fight.

"Dare" Caleb says, trying to act brave in fort of Tobias but I can see that he is trembling.

"Well, it seems that you love Four so I dare you to watch Four and Tris play seven minutes in heaven." Zeke grins mischievously.

"No way, absolutely not on my watch!" Caleb replies, already starting to lift his shirt off.

"Common man, you are going to see it eventually. Are you scared of your wittle sister growing up and kissing guys? That makes you seem pretty weak, you know. And right in front of your sister's boyfriend too." Will taunts, clearly he hates Caleb. No idea why.

"Fine then! Let's get this over with." Caleb gives in as Zeke, Uriah, and Will all hold him back.

I look at Tobias and raise my eyebrows. He leans in to kiss me.

Soon the kiss grows deeper and stronger. All I can feel radiating from Tobias is passion. My hands reach up and I find myself tracing his tattoos, then my hands get tangled in Tobias' hair. He leans down and kisses each of my ravens. I try to hold the moans back but a few small ones escape. I giggle as I here Caleb's failed attempts to stop us.

Then, all too soon, our fun is ended as me and Tobias are pulled apart. We stare longingly at each other and Marlene fake gags. Uh, oh. Next it is Caleb's turn.

"Truth or dare, Four"

"Dare, what can a little Erudite do to me?" Four smirks.

"Oh, Four. I dare you to tell me what faction you came from."

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review! **


	3. Unicorns and Rainbows

**A/N: I realized that I made yet another mistake. After seven minutes in heaven, Shauna miraculously became some person named Sharlene. Pretend that never happened- I am sorry! Please enjoy this chapter and review! Please help me with truth or dare ideas- they can help me keep this story going as long as possible. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! **

**Disclaimer- If I was Veronica Roth then I would not be writing on a fanfictin website.**

Tobias' POV

Tris stands up and I immediately strip off my jacket without a second thought. I will not tell anyone about my past. Tris knows and that is all that matters. If I told everyone my previous faction and they figured out about my past, I wouldn't be able to take that kicked puppy look.

I shake my head. _Common, get back to the game, Four, _I tell myself.

"Marlene you have not been asked yet. Truth or dare?"

"Truth and don't you dare say pansycake, Uriah!" Marlene says, but she is smiling.

I think for a while. I don't know this one very well but I know she isn't dating. I decide to go with the classic truth that everyone says when they can't think of something.

"Who do you like?" I ask. Marlene mumbles something unintelligible. "What was that?" Tris asks smirking. She must know, I bet Christina does too. The worried looks she kept throwing at somebody kinda gave her away.

"URIAH, OK. Now please don't judge." Marlene says as Uriah beams. He must be exited that someone likes him.

Embarrassed, Marlene says, "Shauna truth or dare?"

"I am feeling like truth right now. I don't feel like getting up." Shauna replies.

"What is your worst fear?" Marlene says, smirking.

"UGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shauna says, stretching it out. She takes off her shirt and I immediately look at Tris. I know Tris wouldn't want me looking at any other girl.

Tris giggles and leans in to kiss me.

After a few minutes, many shouts about getting a room and PDA, and a fuming Caleb, we stop. Everything is quiet.

"Soooooo, this is awkward. T or D, Tris?" Shauna says, looking carefully at Caleb, probably wondering if he was going to literally blow up and ruin Zeke's apartment.

"Well it seems as if everyone is doing truth so I will continue the trend." My Tris replies. I like that; saying she is mine.

"This isn't the question but, you said that you went through Four's fear landscape, right?" Shauna asks.

"…yeeeeeeeeeessssss?" Tris replies, a little hesitant. I bet I know what this question will be.

"What are Four's fears?" Shauna asks Tris, wiggling her eyebrows.

Tris looks at me and I slightly shake my head, telling her that I do not want people to know. Sacrificing a jacket when she still has 3 applicable layers of clothing isn't too much to ask and I know Tris would not even think twice about it.

Tris takes off her jacket and everyone groans. She just giggles and I lean in to kiss my wonderful Tris.

I am stopped by a ragging Caleb.

"IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT SHE HAS TO SIT ON YOUR LAP! I DON'T NEED MY LITTLE SISTER DATING A MYSTERIOUS, DAUNTLESS GUY WITH A THOUSAND TATOOS AND I CERTAINLY DON'T NEED HER KISSING ONE! GET OFF OF HER!"

"Caleb. I love Four and that is the end of it. You don't need to stand up for me anymore. As of earlier today- I am a Dauntless member and there is nothing you can do. Faction before blood. Will- Truth or dare?"

"I am feeling brave. Dare." Will says back. I wonder what Tris will make him do. Her smirk tells me something not great.

"I dare you to dress up like a unicorn then go to the pit and scream; I know where the end of the rainbow is! Follow me! Then bring only one person here let them play a round, then tell them they have to go." Wow, that was a lot better than I thought Tris would do. That is actually a good dare.

Will agrees but is still so red it would put a tomato to shame; and he hasn't even done the dare yet! Zeke walks to his bedroom then comes back out with a unicorn costume. Everyone has a very confused expression but honestly, I don't really want to know why Zeke has that.

**Will's POV**

I change then runs to the pit with Four and Tris trailing behind me. "I know where the end of the rainbow is! Follow me!" I scream, and then I see Eric and get an idea. This is going to be fun!

I almost start calculating and judging Eric's facial expression to see what will happen but then I realize that I am dauntless now and they don't do that.

"Eric, come with me to see the end of the rainbow!" I scream at him as I drag him to Zeke's hallway. As I run, I whip out my phone and text Tris. Christina just got her a new phone while they were shopping earlier today.

Go back to Zeke's room. Tell everyone to hide.

I stall Eric for a minute. "Now, what you are about to see is the end of the rainbow and it is classified. You cannot tell anyone about it or all of the gold will be stolen."

I slowly open Zeke's door and see nobody is there. Good, Tris did what she was told.

When Eric gets in the room I turn to him and say, "You cannot see it now but in three seconds you will. Threeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, twooooooooooooooo, aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd ONE!"

Everyone Jumps out at Eric when I get to one and Eric screams. That was so worth the extra effort because right now we are all rolling on the floor laughing at our fearless dauntless leader.

"Christina truth or dare?" I say in between laughs.

"Dare- Dauntless all the way!"

I get another idea. _Wow, I just realized how many ideas that I get. Must be because I am Erudite. I wonder if other Erudites…_ then I catch myself. _Shut up. It doesn't matter._ I think.

"Do the cinnamon challenge!" I remember doing this when I was 13 and I almost died. I say this because 1. It would be funny, and 2. I might kinda maybe just a little bit want to see Christina without a shirt.

Christina makes a disgusted face and pulls off her shirt. I cannot look away.

"Close your mouth, Will. You will catch flies." Christina says with a smirk and then I realize that it has been one turn.

"Eric, you have seen the gold long enough. It is time for you to go. The gold will all go away if you look too long" I say as I push a confused Eric out the door.

When I get back in, I see Four and Tris kissing. I will never get used to that, I mean Four was my instructor and it is honestly just weird.

"Uriah, Truth or Dare?" Cristina asks. This is going to be fun.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review truths and dares! I will try to update more often, Thanks!**


	4. New Story!

**I gave up on this story because I was lost and had no inspiration whatsoever but I am going to start a new modern day fanfiction about basketball and of course there will be FourTris! I am really looking forward to it! It should be up sometime either today or this week. Thanks guys!**


End file.
